


The Vacillation Problem (Title May change)

by rzbrrii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzbrrii/pseuds/rzbrrii
Summary: Sollux finds out his soulmate and its not who he thinks it would be





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat looks over at his moirail, who curled up in a blanket on the couch staring at a computer screen. His usual blasé facial expression in place but fraying at the edges. 

“You had your appointment today, right” He says gently. Its is a friendly but sensitive topic 

“Yeah” Sollux responds vacantly.

“Did it go okay?” Karkat presses. Sollux looks up and meets his eyes. His casual expression trembling beneath itself. 

“It went fine” He looks away. It clearly didn’t 

Karkats sits down beside him and pries the computer away from tense hands. “Talk”

Sollux avoids his eyes but still leans against him, burrowing his face in his palms and allowing his moirail to play soothingly with his hair. 

“He’s not gonna work” He states hollowly. 

Karkat hums in a knowing, comforting way and shushes him “Why not?”

“You know why” His voice is low 

“I don’t” 

“Well the whole mutant thi..”

“Don't fucking complain to me about being a mutant” Karkat Snaps 

Sollux jumps up into a sitting position and locks with karkat's eyes. “You're telling me you have it worse because of your stupid red blood. ‘Oh no!! I'm a different color” He Mimics. Karkat leans away, taken aback as sollux continues “I'm a fucking broken troll” He finishes and re-slumps. 

“I'm sorry” Karkat whispers and pets and his horns “What you mean?”

“You know..” Sollux grumbles 

“I can think of like ten things you might be referring to! Which one” Karkat’s voice was exasperated and his patience wearing thin. Sollux managed to slump lower as he closed his eyes in resignation. 

“The vacillation thing” His voice is barely audible. Karkat closed his eyes too and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a sitting position. 

“They’re your soulmate baby, i'm sure that they’’ll..” 

“I thought it would be you” His voice is suddenly louder and breaks mid sentence. Karkat stops in shock. And quickly stumbles to regain his thought 

“But you’re moirail isn’t a soulmate … A soulmate is either a matesprit or a kismesis…” 

Sollux groans deeply “But i don't FEEL things like that karkat! If i'm red for someone i'm pale for someone and vice versa and” He cuts himself and and snaps “we’ve talked about this” 

Karkat shushes him again and strokes the side of his face “I already have dave though” He mumbles. 

“Not all soulmates are mutual KK” Sollux sounds broken “ I had accepted that i was just never gonna tell you and ….”

“You weren’t gonna TELL ME” Karkat sounds scandalized

 

“No KK. I Wasn't.” 

A heavy silence falls

“It's not like any soulmate will be completely requited in every quad anyway” Is finally mumbled. Karkat Nods and thinks 

“It might be…” Is what he finally settles on saying. Its meaningless really, but it fill the silence. 

“Maybe” Sollux Coincides and then he mumbles “But probably not”

Silence falls again

“Will you show them to me?” Karkat quickly breaks it and send sollux reaching for his phone. He pops up a picture and karkat’s jaw drops. 

“Holy Crap….” “What?” “ I know him!”


	2. The Phone Call

Karkat and sollux stare at each other, the tension palpable and almost sticky. Their eyes are locked together as though with string or beams of light. Sollux is shaking, Eye silently filling with tears. 

“I have his number” Karkat breaks the silence, just barely speaking. His whispered voice joins the hum of the room 

Sollux shakes harder “Don’t” His voice is raspy at cuts through the tense buzz like lightning through a humid rainstorm. 

“Sollux” Karkat’s voice quivers “Why?” He looks away and doesn't respond “WHY sollux” His voice cracks at the increase in volume. 

“CAUSE I DIDN’T FUCKING WANT HIM”

The hum in the room had been shattered like a mirror; Cut by the sharp tears the roll down his cheeks. 

.The look in Karkat's eyes is of hard stone. “To bad” He says pulling his phone from his pocket. The chipper beeping of the dialing sound absurd in the heavy room. 

“Hey Eridan” Karkat smiles and ignores Sollux wincing. The response is inaudible. “So I Have Some News” He Continues “You’ve met my moirail right?” “No? Well I’ll have to Introduce you then!” “I’ll Let him tell you why” “You’ll see” The phone clicks as he hangs up. 

“Fuck you KK” 

“You have a date tomorrow and if you don't tell him its one i will” 

Sollux rolls of the couch and lies face down on the floor “Fuck You KK”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is Humanfruitsalad

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @humanfruitsalad


End file.
